


Tis the Season

by kcat1971



Series: Transitions [21]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Drama, Hanukkah, New Year's Eve, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcat1971/pseuds/kcat1971
Summary: The Lymans celebrate the holidays.
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Series: Transitions [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/934860
Comments: 33
Kudos: 41





	1. White House Hanukkah Party (December 16, 2009)

Josh is gazing into my eyes as I make the final adjustments on his tie, a small smirk playing around the corners of his mouth.

“What?” 

“What, what?” he teases back.

He’s been in an odd mood this week. I’ve found him sitting and “just thinking” more often than I can ever remember. I always keep an extra close eye on him during the holidays. His PTSD hasn’t flared up in a long time, but this time of year is full of potential triggers and I don’t ever want him to be as close to the edge as he was back in 2001.

So I watch him. And he watches me watch him. And he smiles. Like I said, it’s an odd mood. 

Not really melancholy, just contemplative. And he’s happy. Not his boisterous, nervous rendition of happy that exists just to prove to others that he’s okay. He’s content happy. He enjoys his job. He loves his family. He’s contributing to the world in a meaningful way.

“I don’t know. You were smirking. I just wondered what was going on inside your head?” I finish the adjustments, brush a speck of lint that might just be in my imagination off his shoulder, and then give his lapel a small pat.

His smirk grows even bigger.

“That. That’s what I was smirking about.”

“What?” I admit it. He’s confounded me. I have no idea what he’s talking about.

Josh puts his hands on my waist and pulls me close.

“You have a routine. I can tell when you are almost finished with the tie. You make three little tugs, then you dust off my shoulders, then you pat my lapel.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize that.”

“I know. And that makes it even better. You know this has always been my favorite thing about White House black tie events.”

“Me too.”

“But I’m really glad that now I can do this part.” Josh murmurs as he pulls me even closer for a deep kiss.

‘Well, my darlings. This I like to see!” Mom sweeps into Josh’s office with a big smile on her face. Even after three years of marriage, she’s so genuinely happy that Josh and I are together that I’m no longer embarrassed when she finds us making out. And she visits enough that she frequently finds us making out.

“Ma!” Josh, however, turns an adorable shade of pink. He’s 47 years old and the second most powerful man in the building, you’d think he’d be a little more resilient. It’s just his Mom..

“Hush.” Sylvia tells him with a smile and a wave of her hand. “You both look stunning.”

She’s seen us dressed up a lot this week. It’s been nice to have her here to watch Lulu while we’ve attended so many holiday events. But she’s smiling a bit bigger tonight. I think I know why.

I can’t help but touch my neck where her pearls rest gently against my throat. And then check my ears for the earrings that Josh gave me for my birthday last month. Josh has spoiled me with so much jewelry that I actually have to make a decision what to wear when I’m getting ready. I knew that the pearls would look nice with my black velvet gown and I thought it would be extra special to wear them to the White House Hanukkah Party since Slyvia would be joining us. From the look in her eye, I think I was right.

“The pearls look lovely on you, Donna.”

“Thanks, Mom.” I give her a quick hug.

“I look good too, right?” Josh whines a bit, just to remind us that he’s in the room. Sylvia rolls her eyes.

“Yes, darling. Now. You promised me a party. Are you going to escort your Mother to this event or do I have to go track down a nice Jewish boy from your staff?”

“I would be happy to escort two of my favorite ladies.” Josh holds out an arm to each of us, and we make our way towards the East Room.

“Should we check in on Lulu before the party starts?” Sylvia asks with just a bit of concern in her voice, which of course causes Josh’s eyes to flash towards mine. Like I didn’t just tell him that she’s fine 10 minutes ago. The two of them. Good grief. 

“She’s fine. She’s in the residence with Nicole. They are making cookies with Miranda.”

“I could go watch her. If Nicole wants to go home.” Sylvia offers, as if she hasn’t been looking forward to this event all week. 

“No way.” Josh tells her. “I know you’ve been looking forward to this party. You’ve had lots of time with Lulu this week, you should have a night off.”

“Oh Joshua. Watching her is never a chore. Spending time with her is the best thing I could ever do.”

“I know. But she really is good with Nicole. And I want you to enjoy this party.”

For Josh and I it’s actually a bit of a chore. Don’t get me wrong, getting dressed up, eating good food, listening to nice music, and dancing isn’t a chore, but these events aren’t really dates for us. We have to socialize. We have to hob nob. Sometimes we’re whipping votes. Sometimes we’re stroking egos. Sometimes we’re issuing ultimatums. We do valuable things. Usually.

But for Sylvia, it’ll just be fun. Seeing her little boy in his element, all dressed up, schmoozing with influential people. 

And she remembers a time when Hanukkah wasn’t celebrated in the White House. When her faith was barely recognized by our government. The lighting of the National Christmas Tree has been a tradition since 1923, but it wasn’t until 1979 that the country had a “National Menorah.” And that wasn’t even in the White House. It was erected in Lafayette Park. It was another ten years before a Menorah was even displayed in the White House, and then five more after that before it was actually lit to celebrate the holiday.

But last week, Joshua Lyman, her baby boy, lit the Menorah at the National Mall for the first day of Hanukkah, with his Mother and his daughter watching. So Sylvia has a lot to celebrate this year. And she has every single Jewish member of Congress here to celebrate with her.

  
  


. . . . . . . . 

“This is really lovely, Mrs. Santos. Thank you for including me in this party.” Sylvia tells Helen as we stroll along the buffet table picking and choosing food that we may or may not get a chance to eat. I’ll have to make sure that the kitchen sends some plates up to the residence for later.

Helen gives me a little look, but I’m glad she doesn’t correct Mom about the name. Sylvia is very good at picking up social cues and no matter how many times Helen says to use her first name, it’s just not going to happen in public like this.

“These sculptures are amazing.” Mom continues with the small talk as we move along. They really are gorgeous. A lovely menorah, a star of David, one that wishes everyone a Happy Hanukkah, and then . . . 

Mom and Helen stop at the same time and stare at the last sculpture. It’s all I can do to hold back my smirk. Sylvia tilts her head to one side. “Is that an armadillo?” She finally asks.

“Yes!” Helen beams. “Do you like it?”

Sylvia, ever polite, beams back. “Of course. It’s very . . .” She struggles for the right word. “. . . festive.”

Helen smiles back and starts to recount how it came about.. “I had never heard of a Hanukkah animal before, but Josh said that it’s sort of like how we have Reindeer or Penguins or Polar Bears around this time of year. He was going to tell me the Story of the Hanukkah Armadillo, but he got called to the Sit Room. Can you share it with me?”

By the time she’s done, I’m barely holding back the giggles and Sylvia is looking at me incredulously. “Did you know about this?”

Her Mom tone of voice immediately sobers me up. Split second decision. Lie or tell the truth?

“No, ma’am.”

The look she gives me tells me that she clearly doesn’t believe me and I’m suddenly a little miffed at Josh. This was his prank. I”m just the co-conspirator. Why am I faced the wrath of Mom alone?

Helen is looking between us and her own Mom radar is strong enough to tell that something is going on. I really can’t believe that Josh got this far with it anyway. Well, he really wouldn’t have without my help.

“He got me again, didn’t he?” She asks Sylvia. “There is no Hanukkah Armadillo.”

“No dear. I’m afraid not. But I sense a story here.”

Now it’s Helen’s turn to look a bit embarrassed. I wonder just how much she’ll confess to Josh’s Mom. Whatever she says I’m going to back her up, hopefully that will get me out of the dog house.

“Well, I had a thing with armadillos in college. Some sorority sisters and I played a prank. Josh heard about it, and for the last year and a half he’s been finding ways to plant armadillos in unusual places. I’ve never been able to prove it was him, but this time I’ve got him AND his sidekick.” She gives me a look with a raised eyebrow and I give her a sheepish grin. It’s all in good fun. I hope she’s not too upset. It really is a nice sculpture, which Josh actually paid for.

“Oh, I see.” Sylvia comforts Helen. “Well. That must mean that he’s become really comfortable with you. He’d never do that if he didn’t really like you. But still, . . .” she muses, “it seems to me that I should give you a bit of ammunition of your own. Make it a fair fight.”

Helen’s face lights up. “That would be awesome!”

“Come along, dear. I don’t think Donnatella deserves this bit of information.” Sylvia takes Helen’s arm and moves her away, and I swear to God, the First Lady just looked back over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at me. I hope no one saw it.

. . . .

I set off in search of Josh. I’m still not sure if I’m looking for protection or if I’m going to ream him myself. I thought it might be a bit too much to pull such a blatant prank in the middle of a White House event. And I knew that we’d probably get caught. But he’d wanted to do it. Called it the piece de resistance. So I’d backed him up.

So now I’m in trouble with my boss and his Mom.

I find him in a corner with Lou and Bram.

“Josh.”

“Just a sec.”

“Josh.” I say a bit more urgently.

“Keep your pants on.”

“Joshua.” I give him a tone that tells him I’m not playing around. But I also haven’t given him the code word that tells him it’s a drop everything right now situation. We only use that for true emergencies. Speaking of which, I suppose this conference with Lou and Bram could be one. I doubt it. But still, I guess I should check.

“Excuse me, Lou, Bram, but unless this is a National Emergency, I need my husband.”

“Nah, no biggie. We were just working out some press coverage issues. We’ve got a couple backs to scratch and tonight would be a good night to do it.”

“I understand. I’m sure whatever you think would be just fine, Lou. Make it happen.” I tell her grabbing Josh’s arm and pulling him away.

“Well, honey,” Josh says with a grin, “angling for my job? You’ve got the delegation part down.”

I pull him into the supply closet in the hall and flip the light on. “Hey now. Forget what I said about keeping your pants on now that we have a bit of privacy.”

“Josh. Stop it.”

Josh gets a look at my face and finally sobers up. “What happened? Is Lulu okay?”

“Helen saw the ice sculpture.”

When he hears that, he lets out a breath and his grin pops back out. “It’s great isn’t it? I can’t believe she fell for the Hanukkah Armadillo. Seriously. I crack up every time I walk by it.”

“She was with your Mother when she saw it.”

“Oh shit.”

“Yeah. Helen asked for the story.”

“I don’t suppose my Mother played along?”

“You don’t suppose correctly. I got the evil eye that promised a lecture when we get home. And now she’s off plotting with the First Lady. Your Mom is definitely Team Helen. What are we gonna do, Josh?”

“We’re going to have to double down.”

“Ugh. I still haven’t decided if I’m jumping ship yet! You might be on your own here.”

“Aw, baby, for better or worse. Remember? We’re a team. I couldn’t do any of this without you.” 

He give me the puppy dog eyes. And I find myself caving in. And he knows what he’s doing, playing to my ego here. It’s nice to have my evil genius recognized. Still. I hope we didn’t go too far this time.

“No. You really couldn’t.” I agree with a grin. “But when your Mom starts lecturing, you’re on your own. I’m supposed to be her favorite!”

“Okay, okay!” He surrenders with his hands up. “I’ll tell her that it was all my idea and you were just a reluctant accomplice.”

“Okay.”

“You know. While we're here, we might as well make use of this opportunity.” Josh wiggles his eyebrows as he turns the light back off.


	2. White House Staff Party (December 19, 2009)

"Candles Daddy?" Lulu asks as she wanders into our bedroom holding the Shamash and looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I really should finish reading this briefing book, but there's no way I can resist her.

So I close the book and lay it on the side table and hold open my arms. As she hurries to me, I glance at the clock. Shit. It's way past the time I'd allotted for work today. I bet Donna, or Mom, or both of them sent Lulu in here to get me.

I push myself up out of the chair and scoop Lulu into my arms.

"Hey baby doll. I'm sorry Daddy got sucked into that book. But did you know that there are 2 million children laboring in Cocoa Farms? They earn less than $2 per day. Most of them are twelve to sixteen, but there are some as young as 5! That's only a little older than you. And the way they are treated! Well- I'm not going to tell you about that. You're too little."

"I'm little?" She's frowning a bit and I realize I might be going off a bit here. She's not really the right person to be talking about this to. But still.

"Yes, baby, you're still little. Anyway, we need to check to see where Bubbe got those chocolate coins. From now on we're not buying any chocolate from West Africa. Only Fair Trade Certified Chocolate."

"Chocolate?" Lulu perks up at a word she knows well. She does have Donna's sweet tooth.

"We'll ask Mommy. But now, let's go light those candles, okay?"

"Okay."

Donna and Mom exchange a look as Lulu and I enter the living room, and I'm pretty sure I hit the nail on the head that she was their little minion.

I lean over and give Donna a kiss. "You should have just come got me earlier. I would have stopped."

"It's okay. But we really are almost out of time if we are going to do this before it's time to head over to the White House."

"Miss the last night of Hanukkah? I don't think so. Let's do this."

Donna takes Lulu, and Mom beams at me as I pin Dad's yarmulke in place. Then we light the candles and recite our prayers.

Lulu watches in wonder and repeats a few of the words as we go. Then she sings a bit of some of the songs. I think Mom's been teaching her while Donna and I have been out this week. I'm looking forward to the Staff party tonight, but I'm also really glad this is the last one. I'm ready for our routine back. At least for a couple of days until we head to Wisconsin.

When we're done singing, Mom moves us all to the couch. She hands Lulu a small bag of silver dollars and her piggy bank.

"I feed piggy." Lulu tells us proudly as she puts the coins through the slot. The gelt is definitely her favorite part of this holiday.

When Lulu's done, Mom hands us each a box. Donna and I exchange grins. We both know that it's new shoes, but it's really fun to see what Mom's come up with.

Lulu opens hers first. They're tiny sequin covered sneakers. From the way Donna and Lulu's eyes light up, I can tell she'll be wearing them a lot.

Donna's are nude colored Louboutin's with sparkles on the ridiculously high heels. From Donna's squeal, I'd say they're a big hit. I don't like that they'll make her taller than me, but I can't help but be pleased at how well my Mom knows her.

"These are amazing Mom! Thank you so much!"

When Donna's done hugging Mom, it's my turn. Donna's got a sweet smile as she watches me. Before we got married she used to tease me a little about the fact that my Mom buys all my shoes, but now she gets it. It's just a special thing we do to say I love you.

The loafers I pull out really are perfect. Mom must have looked in my closet last month to see what I needed. My old pair really are ready to be retired.

Once I'm done, Donna hands Lulu a small, flat gift to give Bubbe. Lulu trots it over, and Mom pulls her into her lap for help opening it.

"Oh darlings! This is wonderful!" She cries out in delight.

Donna made a photobook with all the pictures from Mom's visits for the last year. She did a really good job with it, and it's amazing to see how much Lulu's grown.

Donna gives Mom a big hug, "Thanks for visiting and watching her. I'm so grateful that you come to see us so often." Donna's voice breaks a little and Mom hugs her a little tighter.

She made a book for her parents too, but it's not nearly as nice. It's mostly pictures of Lulu throughout the year. There are only a couple of her with Grandpa & Grandma Moss. That's what happens when you only see each other a few times a year.

"Well, we'd better get going." Donna announces as she pulls away. "Are you guys going to be good?"

"Yes, of course." Mom answers, just like she always does. "We're going to play with the dreidel. And have some pizza. And sufganiyot for dessert. And I'll get her bathed and in bed. Don't worry about us."

"Okay. But Scott will be just outside the door if you need anything."

"Yes, Joshua. I know."

Mom rolls her eyes and gives my cheek a little pat. We've gone through this exact routine several other times in the last week. There sure are a lot of holiday parties in DC.

. . . .

Donna is eyeing the gift I have in my hand with a speculative look on her face.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I offer.

"Nope."

"Can I at least see what the package looks like?"

"No."

"Donnnaaa…." I whine a bit hoping she'll change her mind. But she just grins at me evilly. She takes this Yankee Gift exchange very seriously.

"Remember, we're supposed to be a team!"

"Not on this bud. It's every man or woman for themselves. I don't want anyone to know which gift I brought. It's skews the outcome because my staff won't know whether they should steal it to get brownie points or something. In fact you should let me sneak your gift under the tree too."

"No. I like watching them fight over it just because it's mine. It's more fun for me that way."

"Okay." She shrugs, letting me have my way. But I can't help teasing her a little.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter if you show me or not. The minute someone opens your gift I'll know." I lean over and give her a quick kiss. "You've got a terrible poker face."

"I do not." She sticks her lip out in a little pout, that she knows I can't resist.

"You do too. And it's absolutely adorable."

I give her another, longer kiss, but before we can really start making out, we've arrived. Sometimes living so close is a curse.

. . . . .

"Josh, Donna, so glad you could come. Welcome." Matt greets us in his booming voice with Texas hospitality, as if we haven't been here every day this week. But there is something about being in the residence in jeans and ugly Christmas Sweaters that changes the whole dynamic.

Sure, we had a Staff Christmas party every year during the Bartlet administration. But it occurred on December 24th at 11 am. By noon, Senior Staff had gone back to work. We let our assistants stay through lunch if they wanted to, but most of them tried to wrap things up as quickly as possible and scoot out early.

Most years Donna stayed with me as long as possible, booking a 7 or 8 o'clock flight home. I'd usually run her to the airport, then head back to the office. There was really no reason to go home. What a fool I was. I should have spent more time with my Mom. Or figured out how to spend more time with Donna.

Without putting my hand through a window.

I glance down at my palm. I can still see the faint white scar, but it doesn't bring a soul crushing feeling when I look at it anymore. I survived. And I have a good life. I've got the greatest wife and daughter any man could ever want. I have extended family and friends around me. And I still have a chance to help fix the world's problems.

"Josh, here, have a drink." Matt pulls me out of my thoughts putting a glass in my hands. I take a long swallow without looking and almost gag. Eggnog! I hate eggnog. It takes everything within me to swallow rather than let it just run out of my mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" Matt asks cheerfully. "Helen made it herself."

I'm immediately on guard. Helen still hasn't gotten me back for the Hanukkah Armadillo prank. I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Um, it's good." I respond tactfully, trying to breath through my mouth instead of my nose. Ever since an unfortunate incident in the 7th grade, even the smell of eggnog turns my stomach.

Matt smiles at me and leaves me to go mingle with the other staffers. I need to figure out how to get rid of this without getting noticed.

I'm almost to the door when Helen materializes out of nowhere.

"Hey, Josh, so glad you guys could come. Can I get you something? More eggnog?"

"Oh no, thanks, I'm good."

"Where are you going?"

"Um. . . to the bathroom?"

"Oh, of course. We'll let me hold your glass for you." She holds out her hand expectantly, while smiling benignly, but I'm starting to suspect this is all part of some evil plan. But there's nothing I can do.

When I get back the staff has gathered in a circle for the gift exchange. Helen hands me the cup and all eyes are on me so I take a very small sip and try not to shudder. Helen smiles at me then walks away.

"Okay, everyone, you know what to do." Margaret announces walking around the circle with a bowl. Take one. Just one, Bram. Geez."

Bram laughs as he puts one slip back. "They were stuck together!"

"Yeah, yeah." Annabeth teases him as she draws her own.

Donna makes a little smirky grin after she looks at her number, then quickly tries to school her face back to neutral, so obviously she's got a good position. I don't know why we act like this is top secret. Were all going to know in a few minutes anyway.

Once she's all the way around the room, Margaret takes the last number for herself then sits in the empty chair.

"Okay, two steals per round, then you have to open. Who's got number 1?"

"I do." Karen offers a little shyly.

"Lucky you!" Sam shouts as Karen gets up and makes her way to the tree. She takes a well wrapped gift and brings it back and opens it carefully.

"It's a tin of Cashews." She announces. Nice. But boring.

Sam's next and he heads straight for the tree too. It's a gamble. The Cashews aren't spectangular but at least they aren't a total gag. And with number 2, Sam really could get stuck with whatever he opens.

Sam gets a pair of blue suede gloves and we all chuckle. Bram opens next. It's a gift card to the Frozen Yogurt place. That's kind of cheating. It's supposed to be a White Elephant gift.

Ned's next and he immediately takes Bram's gift card. Not surprising. Bram shrugs and goes back to the tree. Makes sense. He didn't want the gloves or nuts the first time.

He opens a flat box and immediately starts laughing. "Oh my god! This is great!" He pulls out a picture frame then turns it around so we can all see it.

It's a picture of me, looking at Brussel Sprouts and making a very sad face. It's been in Donna's office for a couple years. I immediately give her a look. But she throws up her hands.

"Wasn't me!"

We both turn to look at Helen, who is trying to act innocent.

"The gift giver is to remain a secret until the game is over." Margaret intones.

After that, the game gets lively. My picture is stolen every round to cat calls and groans. I even manage to steal it from Lou when it's my turn, only to have Edie immediately take it from me the next round.

Finally, we're to the end, and only Donna hasn't opened a gift yet.

"Come on baby! You know what you have to do." I yell out as she looks around at all the open gifts.

"I don't know," she teases, "I really do like Frozen Yogurt."

"I'll buy you all the Frozen Yogurt you want! Save me from Amy!" I give her my very best puppy dog eyes, and the whole room bursts into laughter.

Donna takes a couple steps toward Ryan, who ended up with the FroYo after losing the picture to his boss on the last round. But then she turns and walks over to Amy and holds out her hand.

"Give me my man."

"He's all yours." Amy replies with a slight sneer, that I think is actually meant to be humorous, then she stands up. "Let me see. . . now I can get something more . . . useful." She throws in my direction.

She marches over to Ainsley and takes the knit hat that I'm pretty sure Karen made, since Donna came home from work with one the other day.

Ainsley shrugs and goes to the tree for the last gift. She laughs after she unwraps a White House Coffee mug with Matt's signature in sharpie.

"Hey, it might be valuable someday!" Matt offers, "and it cost less than $10!"

"Because you stole it!" I yell at him.

"Hey, now I don't have to buy a gift for your Dad!" Sam tells Ainsley with an evil grin. "Everybody wins."

"Not so fast." Margaret says, "Karen's number 1. She gets the last pick."

"Get Josh!" Bram suggests, but Karen shakes her head. "I'll just keep my cashews. I like them." Smart girl. It's an anti-climatic ending, but no reason to antagonize your boss just for a game.

. . . . .

"That was fun." Donna says as we settle back into the town car.

"Yes, it was. Thanks for rescuing me."

"Any time, baby, any time."

"How can I show you my appreciation?" I ask wiggling my eyebrows a bit at her. Mom and Lulu should be asleep when we get home. If we're quiet we can have some fun.

"Oh I have a pretty good idea." Donna answers in a husky voice. "Hey Tim-" She calls out to our driver, "Josh promised me FroYo. Can you take us through the drive-thru?"


	3. Christmas Eve

“We’re gonna be late.”

“Yeah.”

“Josh. We’re gonna be late.”

“I know.”

“I hate being late.”

“Oh, believe me, I know.”

Josh’s exasperated tone stops me. And I take a calming breath. I recognize that I’m spinning a little bit towards the edge here. This is just so stressful. I want to see my family. I really do. But something about it just about puts me over every year.

And now a delayed flight.

It’s not Josh’s fault. And there’s really not much he can do about it. But my Mom’s going to think we did it on purpose.  
. . . . . 

“Please hurry.” I tell the driver as soon as we’re all settled into the car. I don’t normally like arriving in the town car with an entourage. But today I don’t care. Whatever gets us to church on time.

“Yes Ma’am.”

“What about our clothes?” Josh asks. 

“This is as good as it’s going to get.” He’s fine. Even though it’s Christmas eve,he wore a suit to work. I’m wearing grey dress pants and a red turtleneck sweater. Not fancy but at least I’m presentable. Lulu is sort of a mess.

The outfit itself is cute enough. A green top with a little gingerbread house, and matching leggings with gingerbread men. The problem is, she’s covered with Cinnabon Frosting from the treat Josh got her to help us get through the delay without experiencing a total meltdown.

I just hope the back-up outfit in her diaper bag is still clean. I should have tried to get her Christmas dress out of the luggage before we left. Now I don’t even know when she’ll wear it. And we matched too!

Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk. I pick up the bag and rummage through it while Josh tries to entertain Lulu by pointing out Christmas decorations.

“Santa, Mama! Look.”

“Yes baby,” I answer half heartedly. I’m relieved to find the back-up shirt in mint condition. It’s pink with a gingerbread girl on it. For once I’m really glad that Josh goes overboard on her clothes.

“I wear that, Mama?” Lulu asks.

“Yep. We’ll get you changed as soon as we get to Grandpa & Grandma’s church.”

The back-up leggings are slightly darker solid pink velour. Overall, it’s a little monochromatic, and not as cute as the outfit she’s wearing. But it’s clean. So I’ll take it.

. . . . .

We slide into the pew just as the first carol is ending. Finn smirks while Mom and Dad give us the evil eye.

“Gampa!” Lulu calls out.

“Shhhh, sweetie.” Josh rebukes her gently but passes her over to my Dad, who has his arms out. When Mom tries to take her for a hug, Lulu buries her face in Dad’s neck and holds on. Great. I’m sure to hear about that later.

The rest of the service goes well. Josh follows along in the hymnal for the Christmas carols. He's getting quite good at them, which earns him a smile from my Mom. 

Lulu eventually warms up to her and sits on her lap during the short message, so I think I'm redeemed there.

We didn’t miss Carly, Liam, Aiden and Anna in the choir which was probably the most important thing to me. And once they come back to the row, I also manage to pass the lifesavers I've brought to all my nieces and nephews undetected, so that's good too.

By the time Silent Night begins and the first candles are lit in the front rows, I'm starting to relax. 

But as then, as Dad lights Mom's candle, Lulu intones “Ba-ruch A-tah Ado-nai E-lo-he-nu Me-lech ha-olam a-sher ki-de-sha-nu be-mitz-vo-tav ve-tzi-va-nu le-had-lik ner Cha-nu-kah.” 

Josh’s face lights up in wonder and he gives her a huge smile. But my Mom gives us a death stare unlike any other. 

It’s going to be a long holiday.

. . . . . 

Lulu passes out in the car on the way back to my parents house. It’s really not surprising. It’s well past her bedtime and the sugar from the cinnamon roll has long since worn off.

I understand when Josh carries her straight up to the bedroom, but I’m left to face my Mother alone, and that certainly doesn’t thrill me.

“You’re raising her Jewish.” Mom states flatly as I pull out some food from the refrigerator.

“We are exposing her to both our faiths. She can decide for herself when she’s older.”

“You’re teaching her Hebrew!” Mom accuses.

“She’s two! We aren’t teaching her Hebrew. She recited part of the Hanukkah prayer that she’s just heard for eight days every time we light a candle. Frankly, I think it’s kind of incredible that she learned it.”

“It’s not fair. We aren’t getting a chance to give her our side. You barely got her here in time for the service and you’re skipping church on Sunday again.”

“Mom,” I’m exasperated beyond belief, but I really don’t want to start out this visit with a fight. I don’t want to tell her that her brand of Christianity isn’t necessarily my brand. And I’m definitely not ready to tell her that I actually have considered converting. I find peace in the Jewish rituals. And Josh’s Mom has shown me more love than a lot of the people who attend my parents’ church. Plus, maybe it would be easier on Lulu.

But I don’t say any of that. Instead, I just say. “Jesus was Jewish.”

She’s got no response to that truth. And a moment later we hear Josh coming down the stairs.

“Hey Mom.” He gives her a quick hug and she actually smiles at him. I know that calling her Mom makes him a little uncomfortable, but he’s figured out that using it softens her up a bit. Using it now proves he’s trying to get along.

“Sorry we were late. Our flight was delayed over 2 hours due to that storm out in Buffalo. Are there any leftovers? I’m starving.”

He also knows the way to an Italian Mother’s heart is to ask for food. And my Mom falls for it.

“Yes, of course. Donna, get Josh some coffee while I make him a sandwich.”

I give Josh a little glare as soon as Mom’s back is turned, but he just gives me a sheepish grin in return. It’s not that I mind getting him coffee, it’s that I don’t like being instructed to do it like it’s my job.

“What about Lulu? Did she get some dinner?” Mom asks while she’s pulling out her panini press. I have to say, I’m ready for something to eat too. And it’s nice that we’ll get something hot. I wonder if there is any soup to go with it.

“She had Cinnabon at the airport.” Josh informs Mom with a shrug.

Mom gives me a look, so I’m quick to add-- “She also had an applesauce and some cheese and crackers on the plane. Not the greatest meal, but she’ll be okay.”

“I’ll make her scrambled eggs for breakfast.” Mom announces. “She’ll need some protein.”

“Okay.” Josh is quick to agree. And that seems to resolve that issue.

“The service was lovely.” Josh continues sucking up, reaching around Mom to grab a little piece of turkey and popping it in his mouth. “I really like Christmas carols.”

Mom seems to visibly relax at Josh’s soothing, and I’m reminded again of what a good politician he can be.

“You want tomato?” She asks as she layers turkey and cheese on sliced focaccia bread. 

“Sure.” He responds with a genuine smile. She smiles back while I glance around the room wondering if there’s any Bailey’s to add to my coffee.

When the food’s ready, we take our mugs and plates into the dining room, and a few minutes later Finn, Julie, and Dad join us.

They’ve all got coffee too and Finn’s carrying a plate of cookies. Cookies are not quite as good as alcohol would be, but I’ll take what I can get at this point.

“Hey guys. Kids asleep?” Josh bounds out of his chair and greets Finn with a manly bear hug, then gives Julie one as well. We didn’t really get much chance to talk to them right after the service because we were being inundated with greetings and well wishes from Mom and Dad’s friends. I think they must talk about us because we’re always treated like prodigal children whenever we make an appearance.

“Yes, finally.” Julie sighs as she takes a seat. “Kate was almost out, but Marco is so excited about Santa he couldn’t stop talking and that was starting to spin her up too. He’s so worried about whether Buddy is going to give Santa a good report or not.”

“Who’s Buddy?” Josh asks in confusion.

“The Elf on the Shelf.”

‘What’s that?”

“It’s based on a book. It tells the story of how Santa’s scout elves watch over the kids. It comes with a little stuffed elf to put out every day between Thanksgiving and Christmas Eve. Each night, once everyone is in bed, the story says the elf flies back to the North Pole to report to Santa. That’s how Santa knows who’s naughty and who’s nice.”

“So like big brother?” Josh laughs.

“Yeah, sort of.” Finn agrees. “But the elf itself is kind of naughty. There are whole blogs dedicated to funny scenes to put your elf in. Like having it get into the powdered sugar and leave footprints everywhere, or have a snowball fight with marshmallows. All the Moms try to outdo each other with these crazy settings.”

“It’s kind of exhausting.” Julie admits.

“Thank God we’re Jewish!” Josh announces with another laugh and I can’t help but cringe.

Finn sees the look of displeasure on Mom’s face and throws me a lifeline.

“Oh! This has nothing to do with Christianity! I’m totally getting you guys an elf for next year. Lulu will love it!”

“Oh, no.” I groan. “I really don’t need another thing to try to do around the holidays!”

“Are you even doing Santa with her?” Julie asks gently. I think she realizes that there are some underlying issues with all of this.

Josh and I share a look. We’ve talked about this and we are on the same page. But I don’t really want to be the ones to tell my family. Thankfully, Josh takes the lead. My Dad will respect it more coming from him. 

“Not really. She has books that mention Santa so she knows who he is. But we aren’t wrapping presents from him or trying to convince her that he’s real. We’re just going to let her figure it out.”

“You shouldn’t need Elf on the Shelf anyways!” My Dad jumps in a little harshly. “We didn’t have to use the threat of Santa. We had a belt on the shelf and that kept you in line all year long.”

Finn and I both shudder and sit up a little straighter. Julie purses her lips together, and Josh takes my hand under the table.

“Well,” he responds firmly, “we won’t be using that either.”

Dad rolls his eyes, but just takes a drink of his coffee. He has mellowed a lot in his old age but there are times when I see glimpses of the Dad that scared the bejeebers out of me even though I knew he loved me. 

“So, should we play cards?” Julie suggests, changing the subject to safer ground.

. . . . .

As soon as we close the bedroom door, Josh pulls me close. “C’mere.”  
He holds me without saying anything for a long time, just rubbing my back and keeping me close. Eventually I feel a little more relaxed and I pull away.

“Thanks.” 

“I love you.” Josh reminds me. “Crazy or not, they’re family. Try not to let them get to you too much and just remember. I love you and Lulu loves you. We’re all we really need.”

“I love you too. What are we going to do when Lulu sees all the stuff that Santa brought Marco and Kate? Is she going to feel left out? Are we going to scar her for life?”

“Probably, but that’s our job.” Josh answers with a smirk.

“Josh!” I smack him lightly on the arm. I know he’s just joking, but still.

“She’s not even going to know. Finn said Marco’s probably going to wake up at like 5am. They’ll be all done with the Santa part before we even come downstairs for breakfast. Lulu will have plenty to open when we do family presents. She’ll be fine.”

“Hmmm, this is very mature of you. You normally want to spoil her rotten. You’re okay with Finn’s kids getting more than yours?”

“Well, I’m not promising that I’m not going to get her a pony when we get home, but I can be mature when I want to.” He gives me another grin. Then laughs a little. “Actually, you don’t have to worry about me buying a pony. Jed made me promise to let them buy her first horse.”

“Ugh. Really?”

“Yep.”

“Oh great. I thought you said I didn’t have to worry!”

Josh pulls me back and runs his fingers over my face. “No worrying. It’s Christmas eve. Let’s get in bed and I’ll give you a massage.”

“Just a back rub?” I ask him saucily. I know how his mind works. He offers a back rub, but his hands like to wander.

He gives me a wink and pulls the covers down. “Let’s just see what happens.”

Well, that’s an offer I can’t really refuse. Josh quickly sheds his clothes while I take my time folding my pants. But once he turns to look for some body cream in my bag, I move a lot faster, peeling my shirt off and laying face down on the bed.

My red and green plaid cheeky panties are printed with the declaration “Naughty!” right across my ass.

When he turns round, he lets out a low groan followed by a quiet chuckle. I’ve been waiting all day for him to see these. And his reaction is totally worth it.

“You sure do like to tempt fate. Don’t you?”


	4. Christmas Day part 1

Sure enough it’s just a little after 5 when I hear Marco’s excited voice and Julie’s soft one trying to hush him a little.

His “ _ But Mommy, It’s Christmas!’ _ is loud enough that Lulu rolls over in her crib, and Donna sits up and looks around groggily.

“Everything’s okay.” I soothe Donna. “Go back to sleep.”

She gives me a sleepy smile and turns on her side and is back out. She’s always been a good sleeper.

Lulu is going strong too. But I’m wide awake. This is pretty close to time for my morning run anyway.

Once I’ve got my gear on I slip out the door and down the stairs. I peak into the living room and see Finn and Julie on the couch in their Christmas pajamas, looking bleary-eyed and sipping coffee.

Kate is happily playing with a large doll house that I know kept Finn up pretty late last night putting it together.

Marco is sitting on a new bike wearing a helmet and pads, while reading a book. It was pretty smart to have Lottie pick the bike up here so he wouldn’t see them bring it down. I think their Santa secret is safe for another year.

As I open the basement door, I’m surprised to find the light on. I thought I’d have the treadmill to myself.

But Lottie is at the ping pong table wrapping presents.

“I’d have thought you’d already be done with that!” I exclaim in surprise. She’s so organized, I really can’t believe she waits until the last minute.

Lottie gives me a soft smile. “I was done. Becky called last night. A friend of Conor’s had a fight with his Dad and got kicked out of the house. He stayed with them last night and they’re bringing him here. I’m just wrapping up some gifts and putting a stocking together.”

“You are?” I watch her as she fills a stocking with candy and adds a phone charger cord and a knit hat and gloves, and an orange. This just feels so odd. Lottie can be so abrasive and focused on appearances but she seems genuinely happy right now.

“Yes. I mean, isn’t this the very meaning of Christmas? Showing God’s love to a stranger? Welcoming someone into your home because they have no place to go?”

“Well, yes. That’s what it should be about.” She gives me another smile and I feel more connected to her than I ever have. I don’t understand why they don’t support more democratic policies to help people, but at least right now she’s doing it.

I watch as she wraps a drawstring backpack, and a metal water bottle, and then some sweats and a tee shirt. This kid is going to have almost as many gifts as her grandkids.

“But how’d you know to have stuff?” 

She laughs then. “Oh I buy stuff on clearance all year long. And I go overboard on Black Friday. I always have a box of stuff for donations to clothing drives and such. The sweats were actually something I had picked up for Conor, but didn’t end up making a part of his gift. I was going to stick them in his Easter Basket. Jim always makes fun of me, but see, my box came in handy.”

“Is it going to bother you if I run?” I ask her, making my way over to the treadmill.

‘Not at all. I’m glad you’re taking care of yourself.” She looks up from her wrapping and gives me a strange look. “I know I don’t always show it, but I’m very glad that you and Donna got married. You’re good for each other. And I’m glad you’re staying fit, you know, given the age difference.”

I’m a bit stunned but I manage to stammer out a thanks before turning the machine on. I think I just witnessed a Christmas miracle.

. . . . . 

Lottie leaves before I’m done so I don’t have to make any small talk as I climb off the machine. I desperately need a shower, then I can put Christmas jammies on for the obligatory photo before changing into jeans and a sweater.

On my way back through I see that Finn and Julie and the kids are getting their photos in front of the fireplace. This year’s pajama theme is buffalo plaid. In addition to the flannel pants they’re sporting, Finn and Marco have fur lined winter hats with ear flaps. It does make a for a cute picture, and I know better than to tease him, especially before I’ve had my turn. I really hope that Donna didn’t get me a hat.

Upstairs I find Donna waiting for me. “Shower time? Lulu’s still asleep.”

“Sounds perfect.” 

I have to hold myself back from throwing her back onto the bed when she stands up. Seeing her in a little t-shirt and those panties gets me instantaneously hard. But now really isn’t the time or place for making love. 

Instead, I make sure the coast is clearly while she gathers our bathroom bag and our new pajamas and then streaks over to the bathroom.

Three years ago I really had no idea that you could take a shower with your wife and completely enjoy it without getting off. But the truth is, we do it quite often. There’s something about being together, naked, in a nonsexual way that has really strengthened our relationship. But if anyone sees us coming out of the bathroom together, I’m totally pretending that we got it on.

. . . . .

By the time Donna has finished drying her hair, Lulu is waking up.

“Daddy!” She greets me happily as she stands up in the pack and play. “Get me?”

“Good morning princess.” I scoop her up and snuggle her close. This is one of my favorite parts of the day. I’m glad that Donna takes her time getting ready and that I usually get Lulu to myself first thing in the morning. 

“God, I love you so much.” I tell her when she starts to squirm a little.

“Love you.” She automatically answers giving me another squeeze. But then she pulls back a little to look at me. “Beckfast?”

She probably really is hungry.

“Yep. I think Grandma’s making scrambled eggs.” I respond standing up.

“Okay.”

“Let’s get you changed first, okay?”

“Okay.” 

I’m glad she’s cooperative. I strip the diaper off and realize it’s not very wet.

“Lulu, do you have to go potty?”

She nods so I whisk her over to the bathroom. We haven’t exactly started potty training yet. Donna thought maybe in January we’d give it a go. But every once in a while we get lucky.

Finn and Julie brought Kate’s potty with them so I plop her down on it. Lulu relieves herself while Donna and I praise her like crazy.

While Donna cleans the potty, I help Lulu wash her hands. Then when we’re done, I take her back into the bedroom and finish getting her dressed.

“Eggs, Daddy?” She whines a little at me. And it occurs to me that if I don’t get her something to eat soon, we’re probably heading toward a meltdown. Us Lymans get cranky when we’re hungry.

As we head downstairs, I smell something yummy, and I’m happy to see Lottie pulling a casserole out of the oven.

She smiles at Lulu and me. “Perfect timing! Merry Christmas!”

But Lulu doesn’t respond with a greeting, “Eggs Gamma?” she pleads.

“Oh, poor baby. I’ll bet you’re really hungry.” Lottie commiserates with her. “Josh, there’s some cheese in the refrigerator. She can start with a piece of that. This might still be a little hot. Let me get some cooling on a plate for her.”

While Lulu devours the cheese stick, we watch Lottie scoop out some casserole. It looks like it’s eggs, potatoes, cheese and sausage. I’m a little worried. I don’t eat pork and so far neither has Lulu. I don’t want to make a big deal about it, but I’d rather not have her try something new.

But when Lottie looks up and sees my face, she gives me a smile. “It’s turkey sausage, Josh.”

See, this is what I don’t get. I know she and Donna were fighting about how we are raising Lulu last night. But to me, she’s very accomodating. Why is she being so hard on Donna? Does she think it will do anything other than drive her away? Should I say something?

Before I can decide, Donna arrives in the kitchen. She’s utterly adorable in her Mama Bear T-shirt and flannel leggings. I wish the Mama Bear was a way of announcing a pregnancy, but unfortunately a test last week confirmed that she wasn’t. We were both disappointed, but Donna reminded me that at least on the bright side, she could have some wine to help her get through the holidays.

“Why don’t you guys go get your family picture taken?” Lottie suggests as she scoops out another small helping onto a second plastic plate. “Julie can do it while I get this food on the table. The kids food should be cool enough by then. And tell them breakfast is ready.”

In the living room, Kate and Julie are still playing with the dollhouse, while Marco and Finn are playing dominos.

“Merry Christmas guys!” Donna greets them as we walk into the room.

“Aunt Donna! Uncle Josh! Look! Santa brought me a bike!!” Marco shouts.

“Wow, buddy that’s really cool.”

“Julie can you get our picture? And Mom said to tell you breakfast is ready.”

“Great! I’m starving.” Finn announcing hosting himself off the floor. “C’mon, Katie. Let’s go eat. You too, buddy.”

“Dollies?” Lulu asks looking at Kate’s new toy.

“You and Kate can play with the dollies later.” Julie tells her. “Let’s get your picture, then have some yummy food.”

Julie’s pretty quick with the picture taking. She knows what the attention span of a toddler can handle. When she’s done, Donna forwards them to my phone. It may be a silly family tradition and I’d never admit it to anyone else, but I really like the photo. I’m proud to be the Papa Bear. I’m just really glad Donna didn’t make me wear a hat.

Still, I zip up the stairs to change my clothes before breakfast. I don’t need the harassment that will come from letting Sean or Bob see me like this. When I get to the top of the stairs, Finn is coming out of their room. He gives me a nod of acknowledgment.

Donna has laid our clothes out on the bed. I’m kind of excited to see what she’s come up with. She was so nervous about getting me into a matching sweater the first year we were married that she kept it a secret and basically tricked me into wearing it. But now I like it. And I like to be surprised.

I’m almost disappointed when I see that all I’ve got is a thin solid black sweater with a white oxford underneath it. But then I see what Donna has for herself and Lulu. And I’m thrilled. They are going to looks stinkin’ adorable. Donna’s sweater is Black Festive Fair Isle with white reindeer and snowflakes, and she’s got a white turtleneck for underneath it. Lulu has a white sweater dress with black reindeer. She’s also got black and white tights to match and the most adorable white boots with fur and pom-poms. And of course white snowflake barrettes.

I’m sure putting our baby in white on Christmas day is a terrible idea. But we are going to look incredible. We definitely need to start with another family picture. I don’t care what anyone says, this matchy midwest thing is pretty amazing. 

. . . . . 

The breakfast casserole turns out to be really delicious. Donna looked genuinely pleased when she found out that her Mom had been so thoughtful. And Lulu gobbled it down too. I think we need the recipe.

When we finish, the nine of us head back into the living room to open our stockings.

For the adults, they are basically the same every year. A hat, gloves, some peppermint sticks, an orange. This year we also all have flannel scarves that probably came from a craft show. I’ll never wear it, but it still feels nice to be included. To be part of a big family.

The kids stockings have small toys in them. The girls each have a hand made baby doll. It's sort of a creepy plastic face, with a crocheted body, wrapped in a crocheted blanket. It's weird. But Lulu goes head over heels for it. 

“Baby. See my baby?” She makes a circle several times around the room to show each person, demanding their attention and affection for her toy.

“Hmmmm….” Lottie remarks. “Looks like someone is ready for a sibling.”

“Sorry Mom. No big announcement to make.” Donna tells her in no uncertain terms. We haven’t really told them we are trying. We don’t really want to field questions every month. Julie, seeing Donna's discomfort, takes action.

“Welp . . .” she stretches and stands up. “I think we’re going to head upstairs and see if we can get these guys to take a morning nap before everyone else shows up.”

Marco sticks his lower lip out in a pout that is a perfect replica of Donna’s, but Kate lays her head on Finn’s shoulder when he picks her up, so I think that at least they’ll get a nap out of her.

“Come on, bud. You can just lay down and read for a while if you want.” Finn tells Marco, shooing him towards the doorway.

As soon as Kate’s gone, Lulu wanders over to her dollhouse and starts rearranging the furniture.

“Daddy help me?”

I’m happy to play with her and soon we have the family all seated at the plastic dining table. Oh yeah, I think I’m going to buy Lulu one of these when we get home.


	5. Christmas Day part 2

Lulu, Josh and I play with the dollhouse for quite awhile. She’s really into it and Josh is in his element making up outrageous stories about the pretend family. Apparently, they are all secret agents, even the baby.

Seeing them together I have no doubt that Josh is going to want to get one of these for Lulu. He might claim that he’s not in a competition with my brothers but it’s inherent in his nature. And he only wants the best for Lulu and can’t bear to think of her missing an opportunity to grow or learn something.

I’m going to have to do some research to see which one is the best. I’ve seen some wooden ones that are pretty nice. But the plastic ones fold up. And we don’t have a lot of room to spare.

When Lulu loses interest in the dollhouse, Josh sits down in the recliner with her in his lap and a stack of books. That will keep the two of them entertained for at least an hour. He loves to read to her and she hangs on his every word. Maybe I’ll get lucky and they’ll both get a quick nap.

I make my way to the kitchen to help Mom with the food. She’s putting together a lasagna for later, as if there’s not going to be enough food. But this is Josh’s favorite, so I’m not complaining. Then it occurs to me. . . I wonder if this is a peace offering. She said some pretty awful things yesterday.

Well, I hope it is. But I don’t really want to ask. It always seems like we have at least a tentative ceasefire on Christmas day itself. I’m certainly not going to break that.

It isn’t long before the rest of the family starts to arrive. Bella’s family is first. Bob and Aiden take their gift bags into the living room, while Bella and Anna start putting food on the table. A few minutes later we hear another car pull up. 

“Sean’s late.” Bella crows a little. It’s only a few minutes but I know she’ll tease him about it for the rest of the day.

Carly is one of the first through the door. She’s barely out of her coat when Josh emerges from the living room with Lulu in his arms. From the state of their hair, I’d say they both got at least a short nap.

“Lulu!” Carly exclaims excitedly rushing over to Josh.

“I remember when I used to be your favorite Lyman.” He grumbles good naturedly, even as he transfers Lulu to Carly’s waiting arms.

“Hi Uncle Josh.” She responds with an eye roll, but a sweet voice. She’s definitely become a teenager. “Do you want a cookie?” Carly asks Lulu, walking her over to the table.

“Just one! She needs to have lunch.” I quickly remind Carly. I’m pretty sure that nutrition is a lost cause today, but it’s my duty to at least try.

The door opens with a bang and we all turn towards it, expecting the rest of the family. But it’s not.

“Hey, what’s going on?!” Josh demands as an agent bursts into the room, takes him by the arm, and practically drags him towards the back of the house.

I barely have time to react before a second agent is heading my way, but I manage to grab Lulu from Carly and hold her close as his arm wraps around my shoulders and he tucks my body into his as he follows the other agent’s lead.

“What’s happening?” I demand as I’m pushed along.

When we stop in the mudroom, Josh and I are pushed together while one agent stands between us and the backdoor, and the other stands between us and the doorway to the rest of the house. 

“Guys! Will you please tell us what’s going on!?” Josh demands in a low voice.

“Just a minute, sir.” His agent responds holding up a finger. A couple of tense moments pass while he appears to be getting a report on his ear piece.

“Do you know Cooper MacNamara?” He glances between Josh and I. The name doesn’t sound familiar to me. As I shake my head no, Josh responds-

“No. Should we?” 

“He’s out front. He came with your brother’s family. Says he’s a friend of Conor’s. Mrs. Moss said you knew he’d be a guest. But he wasn’t on the cleared list. And he had a knife on him.”

“Oh my god.” Josh exhales. “That must be Conor’s friend. This morning Donna’s Mom mentioned that he’d be coming, but I didn’t get his name. And I didn’t think to tell you guys. I’m sorry. Apparently he spend the night with Conor last night.”

“He’s a kid?” I’m kind of miffed. They’re harassing one of Conor’s friends? I wish we had our regular detail.

“Ma’am. He’s 18 years old. We weren’t told he was on the guest list and he’s carrying a weapon. We can’t let him in.”

“What kind of knife?” Josh asks.

“A pocket knife.” The agent admits.

“Are you serious? Like a Swiss Army Knife?” Lots of kids around here carry them. They’re making a mountain out of a molehill. I give the agent a stare to let him know I’m not pleased.

“Yes. A large one. He can’t stay here with it.”

At that, I turn to Josh to see what he thinks.. I don’t have as much information as he does. But this doesn’t really worry me.

“Okay. Can you run a background check on him? How long would that take? And maybe one of you can hold the knife and give it back to him when he goes? It sounds like this kid is already having a bad Christmas. Can we try not to make it any worse?”

“Yes. We can run a check. I’ll see if we can expedite it. But I don’t want to bring him in until he’s cleared.”   
  


“Where is he now?”

“He’s locked in the back of the SUV. ”

“Please tell me he’s not cuffed?!?.” I demand. “He’s a high schooler and he hasn’t done anything wrong. He just had the misfortune of having a friend with a crazy family.”

“No, Ma’am. We didn’t cuff him. He was cooperative.”

“Daddy?” Lulu asks in a frightened voice. Her eyes are as big as saucers and I realize she must be terrified, even though she’s been completely quiet and still.

“Oh baby, it’s okay.” Josh soothes her, taking her into his arms. He wraps one around me and I realize I’m shaking a little myself. I’m not sure if it’s anger or fear.

“Can we go back out there now?” Josh asks in an even voice. He’s handling this really well. He doesn’t look angry or scared. It’s kind of reassuring.

“Give us a few more minutes to complete the threat assessment.”

I lean further into Josh as we stand awkwardly waiting. Josh sings softly to Lulu under his breath while the agents remain on full alert. I’m really not sure how I feel about all this. I mean, we’ve had some tense situations in the White House. But that was away from my family. And I’ve never felt like I did a few minutes ago when it seemed like there was immediate danger and Lulu was in the path of it.

But now, hearing what happened, it seems like the agents are overreacting. Obviously I want us to be safe, but I don’t want this to ever happen again. Making us panic for something that isn’t serious.

“Okay, Mr. and Mrs. Lyman. We’re clear. The young man’s background check is clean and your nephew explained how this came about. I do wish you’d have let us know in advance that you were expecting an additional guest.”

I narrow my eyes at him but don’t say anything. I don’t like being blamed. And I don’t see how this was any more dangerous than us going to Church. They couldn’t clear everyone in attendance then either.

We follow the agents back toward the front of the house. Everyone’s gathered in the living room. My Dad’s reading the kids a Christmas story, so Josh hands Lulu to Mom so that she can hear it too.

“Sorry for the excitement everyone.” He offers looking around the room. Julie and Bella look a little concerned, but Finn and Bob are looking at Josh in a new way. I think I see just a touch more admiration in their eyes.

“That happen often?” Bob asks looking between us, and I see my parents’ brows furrow a little more.

“Not really.” Josh answers. “Where’s Connor? And his friend. I’d like to apologize.”

“They’re still out on the porch. Sean’s with them.” Becky answers tightly.

When we open the door, we find Sean and Conor talking to a wiry young man who looks scared out of his wits. Two agents are hovering nearby. I feel terrible. 

Josh holds out his hand. “I’m Josh Lyman. I’m really sorry about that. Would you like to come inside?”

“I don’t know.” The kid answers. “Maybe I should just go. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

“It’s no trouble.” I insist. “Please, we’d love to have you.”

“Really. It’s fine.” Josh adds. “The agents are going to keep your knife for now, but they’ll give it back later. I promise.”

“Come on, man.” Conor insists. “At least you’re gonna have a cool story to tell at school after break, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Cooper finally shrugs in agreement and follows Conor into the house. I start to follow them, but Sean grabs my arm. One of the agents starts forward, and Sean immediately throws his hands up. Tensions are definitely running a bit high out here.

“What the hell, Donna?” Sean asks briskly. “We’re trying to help this kid out and this is how he’s greeted?”

“I’m sorry, Sean. I feel bad. I do. But Becky should have called me. If I’d known about him, I’d have told the agents. They’d have pre-cleared him and none of this would have happened.”

“She called Mom.”

“Well Mom didn’t tell me.”

“It’s partially my fault.” Josh admits. “Lottie mentioned it this morning while I was running and I didn’t think about the security issues. These aren’t our regular agents. These are field agents and honestly they probably don’t do this often. They are just running things by the book. We are used to our agents, who know us and know what kind of perimeter we like.”

“You live a very strange life.” Sean throws at us before he walks away. I don’t like the feeling. I spent a lot of my life trying to impress my big brother. I finally felt like I had, and now in one incident, it feels like I’m back at zero.

Josh sees my shoulders sag and he wraps an arm around me.

“I’m really sorry Donna. I screwed this up. I was really impressed with what your family was doing for this kid and I didn’t even think about protocol. Ron’s probably going to chew me out.”

Josh’s apology really touches me. He really is sorry for causing problems with my family. And I hate seeing him feel guilty. I’m not really upset with him. I’m just frustrated. I really don’t think we’re in any real danger. Maybe it’s time to ditch the detail. At least on family visits.

When we get back inside, Mom has everyone making plates of food. There’s a lot of talking and laughter. So it seems like things are getting back to normal. After lunch, we all settle into the living room to open presents. Cooper seems to be trying to make himself as small as possible in the corner, but Conor’s right next to him. And Liam is engaging him as well. 

Since Lulu is the youngest, she gets to give the first gift. Josh walks her over to the tree and finds the flat package that we helped her wrap. I hope my parents like the photobook as much as Sylvia did. I’m a little worried that it’s just going to draw attention to the fact that they’ve only seen her a couple times this year. 

I did get some really nice pictures of them at the zoo. I’ve also included some of the screen shots from when we’ve faced timed them, and the pictures we take each month of Lulu. We’ve sent most of them via email, but I thought maybe they’d like them all in one place.

I’m holding my breath a bit as Lulu climbs up into Dad’s lap and helps Mom open it. But once Mom smiles I let the breath out in relief. She looks through it oohing and ahhing appropriately, and Lulu points to herself and says. “Look at me Gamma” so I think it’s alright.

Kate’s next. Julie’s an angel and directs her over to Anna with a gift so that Lulu can keep her place on Dad’s lap. I really did luck out in the sister in law department.

Marco is very excited when it’s his turn. He seems to get this concept even more than last year. He goes to the tree on his own and brings back a floppy package that he puts in Aiden’s lap. Aiden looks surprised but he pulls Marco onto his lap to help him open it.

“Oh, this is cool buddy. Thanks.” He announces as he pulls a Packers baseball cap out of the paper and puts it on.

Julie smiles at Aiden. “He earned the money so he could buy it himself. Everytime we see baseball caps he talks about the two of you.” Liam’s mouth quirks up as he puts two and two together and realizes that he probably has a Packers cap under the tree too. Makes sense. I think most of the time that Marco see them is when their travel baseball team ends up playing nearby. I don’t know if the boys are actually football fans, but I also don’t know if they even sell any other sports franchise gear in Green Bay.

For her turn Carly lures Kate away from Anna by offering her a gift. Kate’s totally on board. She rips the paper off and claps over the Sandra Boyton Board Book. As soon as Carly starts to read it, Lulu climbs off Grandpa’s lap and pushes her way onto Carly’s so she can see too. Carly’s thrilled to have both girls at once, and I snap a quick picture of them. It can go in next year’s photo book.

Aiden’s next, and since he’s still got Marco on his lap, he asks, “would you like to open one now?” 

“YES!” Marco declares. Aiden looks to his Mom for help. He obviously doesn’t know what they bought or what it’s wrapped like.

“Shiny blue, with polar bears.” Bella tells him. Aiden searches under the tree until he comes up with a flat rectangular present that’s tagged “To Marco From the Andersons.” 

“This one?” He holds it up for his Mom’s approval.

“Yep.”

Marco rips the paper off and reveals the New Super Mario Brothers game for Wii. “Oh wow. That’s cool.” Aiden tells him. “That looks like a really fun game.”

“Thank you.” Marco responds as he looks the game over. He’s not super excited, though, and I wonder if this was a mistake. But Julie and Bella and Becky are all smirking, so I guess they know what they are doing.

Liam gets up and pulls a gift from under the tree and walks it back to Cooper. “Here you go. Merry Christmas.”

Cooper looks surprised. “I’ve got presents? Really?”

My heart’s breaking for the kid. I don’t know how he ended up with Sean’s family today, but he’s clearly not a danger. He’s just a lonely kid.

He beams at the Under Armor Hoodie that he unwraps. “This is really great. Thanks.”

As soon as he’s done, Anna gets up and finds a large gift bag under the tree. “Lulu!” she calls out, “this is for you.”

Carly pouts a little as Lulu scoots off and runs over to Anna. Clearly there’s a little bit of friendly competition between the cousins to curry the favor of the small ones. Just wait until they are tired and hungry. Then I’m sure the game will be over.

Lulu pulls out the tissue paper with flair and then Anna helps her lift out a sparkly Cinderella dress.

“Pretty! I wear it!” Lulu exclaims. Anna looks at me and I give her a nod. If they’d asked me before they bought it, I’d have said no. We don’t really let Lulu watch a bunch of TV. She doesn’t know who the Disney Princesses are, and I’d like to keep it that way. I much prefer the lab coat and pretend doctor’s bag she got from the Bartlets last week.

Conor goes next, and ambles over to the tree and pulls two boxes out and hands them to my Parents. Everyone sits up to watch. Anytime someone double gifts it’s usually for a reason.

Dad rips into his, but stops before opening the box so my Mom can catch up, then they lift the lids off at the same time.

“OH! CONOR!” She exclaims, pulling the sweatshirt out and holding it up so we can all see the “Georgetown Grandma” on it.. “I guess you made a decision.”

“Yep. I got my acceptance. I’m going to Georgetown.”

Josh gives a big “Whoop!” while my parents hug him. I’m glad to see them happy about this. And I’m really glad that Conor has decided to come to school near us.


	6. Christmas day- part 3

I'm buzzing a little bit through the next few gifts. I'm really excited about Conor. I like the kid so much, and I couldn't be more thrilled that in less than a year he'll be moving into my world. I'm already considering what courses he should take and what internships I should line up for him. This is going to be phenomenal.

Sean pulls me from my thoughts when he walks over to me bearing a wrapped shirt box. I'm relieved. Hopefully this means he isn't holding a grudge over the situation with Cooper. And frankly, I'd be a little disappointed if he didn't get me an ugly sweater.

I have to laugh when I open the box to find a black fair isle sweater with Moose on it. It's not a perfect match to Donna and Lulu's reindeer but it's close. He smirks at me, knowing that I won't be able to use them to get out of wearing it. I wonder how he knew.

I glance around the room and I see that Donna's giving Bella, who is barely holding back her laughter, the evil eye. Apparently, there was some sibling recognizance involved and it looks like Bella betrayed her sister.

"Oh isn't that nice!" Lottie offers. I'm not sure if she's complimenting me or Sean. "Now you match the girls."

Oh well. I'm game. I stand up and pull off my plain black sweater and don the monstrosity that Sean has provided. "Thanks, man!" I give him a bear hug.

It's my turn to give a gift. Given Conor's announcement, I really wish we'd have gotten him my idea. He's going to need a new laptop. But I was shot down. Donna insisted it was too much. At least until graduation. But I did manage to convince her to let me get him headphones. I read online that they are super popular with teenagers.

Conor grins as I hand him the package and I'm thrilled. I've cultivated my reputation as the cool uncle and he knows it's going to be something good. But then he does something totally unexpected. He hands the gift off to Cooper.

I'm completely shocked. I mean, it's one thing to give him some extras that they've picked up, but Conor is giving up one of his own main gifts. It's incredible.

Cooper's face lights up. And he opens the wrapping carefully. When he sees what's inside his jaw falls open.

"Beats?! Dude. Your uncle gave you Beats. I can't take these."

"I want you to have them." Conor insists. And in that moment I realize why I like him so much. He's just like Donna.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you." Then Cooper turns to look at me, uncertainty on his face.

I smile at him. "Merry Christmas, Cooper."

"Really? It's okay? You're not mad?"

"I gave them to Conor. He's got every right to give them to you. He must think you're a pretty good guy. And if you're a friend of Conor's, well then, you're a friend of mine."

Cooper's face kinda crumples up a bit and it looks like he's trying not to cry, so I go back to my seat. I don't want to embarrass the guy. I look over at Lottie and she's beaming at the three of us. I make a little gesture with my hand and she stands up.

"Oh right. It's my turn." She picks up one of three identical boxes and puts it in front of Finn's family. "I thought we'd try something new this year." She announces. Then she puts a box in front of Bella, and then one in front of Sean.

Becky, Julie and Bella are all smirking so I'm pretty sure whatever it is, they are in on it. I don't know whether to be relieved or sad when she doesn't put one in front of Donna.

Donna's got her camera out to take pictures, while the three families all gather around their boxes.

"Okay, one. . . two. . . three, Go!"

As soon as Lottie says "go" the kids all tear into the paper. There's a chorus of responses.

"It's a Wii!"

"Wow"

"Thanks Grandma!"

"Cool!"

"Thanks Grandpa! Thanks Grandma!" Marco runs up and gives them both big hugs and kisses. He and Carly seem the most excited about the gift. I think Conor, Aiden and Liam already have PlayStations, so I'm not sure why they'd want another system. But then, I never really quite get all the gift-giving rules in the Moss family. And at least I feel like I had a little bit of influence over this trying something new idea.

Jim has the last turn, so he brings an envelope with a bow on it over to Donna. I'm not a bit surprised when it's fruit of the month.

The little ones are still going strong, so Lottie suggests that we go ahead and start round two right away.

Lulu's gift for Kate is a mini-van to go with her new dollhouse, so I suspect that Donna was clued in to that. Kate is pretty happy with it and doesn't seem that interested in giving Lulu a gift in return but Julie insists on it and walks her to the tree.

Kate brings back another gift bag, which she drops at Lulu's feet unceremoniously. Then she immediately goes back to pushing her new car around. Lulu is intrigued enough by the bag to move away from the dollhouse. She pulls the tissue paper out of the bag and finds another Princess outfit. I'm starting to suspect a conspiracy. I hope that's not all she's getting today. I mean how many Princesses dresses does one little girl need?

But Lulu seems excited. She takes it over to Donna. "On, Mama?" She begs. So Donna pulls the blue dress off and puts the pink one on her. And Lulu twirls around the living room.

"Say thank you to Aunt Julie, and Uncle Finn, and Kate and Marco." Donna prods her.

"Tank you!" Lulu sings while she continues to spin.

From Marco through Conor, all the gifts exchanged have something to do with the Wii systems they all just got. Clearly the Moms orchestrated the whole thing. I can't keep track of who got what game or which accessories. But the kids seem mostly happy with them so it seems to all be working out.

On Donna's turn, she gives Anna a present. It doesn't look like a shoe box, which makes me a little sad. I thought we had a thing going on. I suggested Ugg boots but Donna said she had it covered. But still Anna squeals when she opens it.

"Okay! Now I'm excited!"

"What's a Wii fit balance board?" I ask stupidly, while at the same time it dawns on me that Donna is part of the conspiracy.

"It's a personal exercise system. It's got yoga and other exercise activities, and you can keep track of your weight and stuff. It's a fun way to workout!"

"Okay."

While Finn gets up to get a gift, I lean over to Donna. "So, you knew about the whole Wii thing?"

"Yeah, Mom, Becky and Bella all went shopping together on Black Friday. They waited in line all night for those things. It sounds like they had a great time."

She sounds a bit wistful, which I find bizarre. Why would anyone want to wait all night to buy something? "So then how did you get stuff?"

"I shopped online after you passed out from food coma at the Bartlets."

"Oh." I pause for a minute while Becky gives Julie some sort of clothing item. Then Bob gives Sean deer urine. I really hope that's something for hunting. Then I ask Donna a question I might really regret knowing the answer to-- "Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" Donna responds looking slightly confused.

"This. I gesture to her family. Shopping after Thanksgiving. Being in the middle of it. Do you feel left out?"

Donna laughs. "God, no." She whispers to me. "I'm happy with our life. I can only take this in very small doses."

The rest of the family bursts into laughter as Sean give Finn a fish tie that makes gurgling noises, and I couldn't agree with Donna more, small doses is probably best. On my turn, Donna directs me to a package for Carly. I'm not surprised when it's a Wii game. I have a feeling the rest of the day is going to feel the same.

On her turn, Lottie calls Lulu over to her. Lulu climbs on her lap, and they open the present together.

"Sweet Baby Jesus!" Lulu exclaims reaching into the box.

Becky, Bella and Julie gasp, while Sean fights back a smirk. Donna and I exchange a quick worried look. Did she pick that up from Lou? I'm gonna kill her.

But surprisingly, Lottie doesn't seem upset. She's actually smiling as she let's Lulu get off her lap. Lulu toddles over to us to show us what she's got. One hand contains a baby wrapped in swaddling clothes, lying in a manger, and the other has an angel.

"Very nice." I tell her, while Donna pops up and grabs the box from her Mom.

"A little people nativity set?!" She exclaims under her breath as she sits back down.

It feels like all eyes are on me, waiting for my reaction. I don't know why. I've attended their services. I've never put down their faith. I'm fine with this. I don't have a problem with Lulu being exposed to all points of view.

I take the rest of the pieces out of the box, setting the stable on the carpet. "Look Lulu. This is Mary and Joseph. This stable is in Bethlehem. They stayed here because there was no room in the inn. Daddy helped fix the roof there once. Look, here's a cow. What does the cow say?"

"Moooooo." Lulu answers, placing it next to Joseph.

I give Donna's parents a smile. "Thanks Jim, Thanks Lottie. We'll have fun playing with this."

"Well, okay." Jim responds standing up. "Let's see who I have a present for." Lottie points him to the stocking for Cooper, and he delivers it while Lulu and I continue to play.

. . . . .

Round three and four go pretty fast. Lulu and Kate are completely over it. They just want to play with what they already have. Even more Wii games and accessories are exchanged, and Lulu ends up with another Princess Dress along with some plastic shoes, a tiara, and wand, but she's way more interested in the Little People.

Finn presents me with what's obviously a bottle of wine in a sweater cozy. I pull it out and I'm staring at my own name.

"Really? You got me custom wine?"

"No, actually it's a new California winery- only a couple years old. But the Cabernet Sauvignon is pretty good. And I thought it might be funny to drink your own brand."

"Cool. Thanks."

"Awww, you couldn't get a white?" Donna whines, then adds in a sassy voice, "I'd like to drink Josh too."

I feel my ears turn red, while Sean and Finn let out low groans.

"Ewww. TMI, Aunt Donna!" Conor interjects.

Lottie gives Donna a look, then turns to her sister. "Bella, let's move on."

When the presents have all been opened, Donna's Mom heads to the kitchen. I could use another cup of coffee myself, so I follow her. As I'm adding my cream and sugar, I watch her put lasagna in the oven. I'm pretty excited about that.

"What did you mean you helped fix the roof?"

"Umm?"

"You told Lulu you once helped fix the roof. What did you mean?"

"Oh! A few years ago, the Church of the Nativity was closed on Christmas eve, because there was a hole in the roof. Due to the tension in the Middle East, the Israeli government was blocking contractors from coming in to fix it, you know, because the tools could be weapons. I made some calls and got an NGO to help, and the roof got fixed so it could be open on Christmas day."

"You really did work on Christmas Eve?" She looks a bit surprised.

"Yes. I usually worked Christmas Day too. The world doesn't stop for holidays."

"I always thought Donna was lying." She admits and I feel my blood pressure tick up. Donna hardly ever lies. Only for a very good reason. It really irks me that her Mom would think that.

Lottie looks a little sheepish. "I didn't think you guys really had things to do. I thought she just didn't want to come home. That she was sort of sticking it to me by flying in at the last minute. And then for the last few years, you've all made it just fine, so I really thought that she must have been lying back then."

"Well, back then I was the deputy. Now I have one of my own to push things off on. And I didn't have a reason not to work the holidays. The truth is, I probably should have been better about making sure Donna left earlier. But she knew I'd be lost without her, and I liked having her there. I didn't really think much about what she was giving up for me."

Lottie gives me a smile and pats my face like I'm a little boy. "Well, what's done is done. At least we're all together now."

"Uncle Josh! Come here!" A voice calls from the den, and I give Lottie a quick kiss on the cheek. Families are complicated. But I'm really happy to be part of one.

"Thanks, Mom."

I take my coffee with me. After that moment in the kitchen, I'm pretty sure I can get away with it. In the den, I find all the men facing the TV.

"What are we doing guys?"

"Wii bowling! We need another person. You're on the old guys team." Liam tells me in a snarky voice.

"Hah! We're going to shut you pipsqueaks down!" Bob crows. "I've got a two hundred average! Our team's been league champions four years running, right Sean?"

"You think you can beat us in a video game?" Aiden asks in disbelief.

Sean smirks at his sons. "We could place a little friendly wager on it. If the Dads win you forfeit next week's allowance. If you win, we'll do your chores for you, and you'll still get paid."

"Deal!" Liam shouts. Conor doesn't look too thrilled. Cooper and I exchange a look. We've got no skin in this game. And it's a good thing, because I've never bowled in my life.

How hard could it be?

It turns out to be pretty freaking hard. Half the time I let go of the button at the wrong time and my little Wii person shoots the ball backward at us and the Wii crowd has to jump out of the way.

The teenagers think it's hilarious, while the other Dads glare at me. But it's not MY fault were losing. Mr. 200 average can't quite figure out how to keep the Wii ball out of the gutter. At least when I shoot it in the right direction I usually knock down a few pins.

The writing is on the wall when after the first frame all the boys start throwing nothing but strikes. Bob and Sean were fools to bet on this. I'm so glad Lulu is still little.

The game finally ends, putting us out of our misery. The boys celebrate with high fives and smirks about sleeping in for the rest of vacation with no chores to do.

Aiden really seems to know how to push his Dad's buttons, and it looks like he and Liam are heading for a double or nothing showdown against their fathers. I'll be happy to sit this one out. But I'm even happier when Lottie calls us all to dinner.

It's fantastic. Good food, good natured teasing, lots of wine. I don't really know exactly what this place was like for Donna growing up, but mostly I think it couldn't have really been that bad. I mean, look how these people turned out. I may not agree with them on everything, but they're alright.

After dinner we're going to play Wii baseball. I gotta figure out how to get on the Teen Team.


	7. New Years Eve

“Tell me where we’re going again.” Helen asks as we head upstairs to say goodnight to the kids. 

“The Gaylord National Resort and Conference Center-- you remember that’s where the Black Tie and Boots Inaugural Ball was.”

“Oh, yes. I remember. And tell me again, why are we going?”

I love Helen, I really do. But she likes to ask questions even when she already knows the answer.

“Because it’s an election year. And you want to continue living here.”

“And tell me again, why do I want to keep living here?” 

I know she’s only kidding. I really think she has gotten used to all the craziness of living in the White House. Besides, it’s not like her life is instantly going to go back to what it was if we lose this election.

“Because you get to see me everyday.” I tell her batting my eyes.

“I know you’re being sarcastic, Donna. But don’t ever underestimate the truth of that statement. I wouldn’t want to do this without you.”

“Thanks, Helen.”

Miranda and Peter are going strong in the game room. They’ve got New Year’s Rockin’ Eve on the television, a full buffet of snacks, and a stack of board games.

Lulu is passed out on the couch. Nanny Maria stands up when we walk in.

“Should I move her to your bedroom?” She asks hesitantly.

“No. Josh can do it when he comes up.” I knew she wasn’t going to make it that much longer, but she was playing so nicely with Miranda that we decided to just let her go until she ran out of steam. And we’re kinda hoping that the longer she stays up, the longer she’ll let us sleep in tomorrow.

“I can do it.” Peter offers. “I’m strong enough.” He stands up, ready to help. For fourteen, he’s still not very big, but I’ll bet he hits a growth spurt soon.

“Actually, Peter, can you wait until after we go? If she wakes up she might be a little clingy and we’ve really got to get going. It’s also okay with me if you just leave her there until we get back.”

“Okay, Tia Donna. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of her.”

“I know you will Peter. You’re a good babysitter.”

Even though Nanny Maria is on duty, technically, Peter is babysitting for us tonight. Even though Josh would never in a million years let a teenager watch his baby alone, he feels bad for Peter, who is often stuck here with just his little sister. No opportunity for an after school job, not really able to participate in sports, not sure of his place in the world outside his father’s shadow. So he lets Peter “babysit” at the White House which is staffed with a Nanny, and a cook, and armed guards.

“Alright kids,” Helen addresses them in a low voice, “give me a hug. We’re off to the ball. Donna tells me we have to stay until midnight, but we’ll be home as soon as we can after that. Don’t make yourselves sick with all the junk food.”

“Okay Mommy, See you later!” Miranda hugs her enthusiastically.

Before Peter is done hugging his Mom, Matt and Josh appear in the doorway.

“You all set, man?” Matt asks him.

“Sure, Dad.” He answers confidently.

Meanwhile, Josh tiptoes over to Lulu and places a kiss on her forehead. I really hope he doesn’t wake her up. I think she’s down for the night, but I don’t know how she’ll react if she wakes up right as we’re trying to get out the door. She’s fairly used to being here, but sometimes seeing us leave is difficult.

Luckily, she doesn’t move a muscle, and Josh quickly rejoins us.

“All set?” Matt asks him with a little smirk.

“Yes, sir. Let’s go.”

. . . . . 

Amy and Landon, Ryan and Nicole, and Bram and Karen are waiting for us in the Lobby. Sometimes it doesn’t feel like there are that many perks to working in the White House, just long hours and a lot of stress. But scoring tickets to some of DC’s biggest parties, is definitely a perk. And arriving in a motorcade ain’t half bad either.

“Josh, Donna, ride with us.” Matt instructs as he and Helen head towards the Limo.

Josh give Amy a look and gestures to the group, then we climb in after the Santoses.

“What was that all about?” Helen asks.

“He was just telling Amy to remind them all about the expectations for tonight.”

“He did all that with a look and a gesture?” Helen laughs. “And you understood it?”

“He’s good.” Matt interjects, then before Josh can get too puffed up, he adds, “but she’s better.”

Josh laughs along with them. “Well, I can’t argue with that. Can I?”

“So what are your expectations for tonight?” Mat turns serious. “You haven’t given me my marching orders yet.”

“Mingle, mingle, mingle.” Josh answers. “Donna and I will be by your side all evening. The rest of the staff will be bringing people to us. This is about shaking as many hands as possible. It’s the unofficial kick off to your bid for re-election.”

Matt nods his understanding. “It’s an election year.” 

“When is it not?” Helen asks.

She’s right. We’ve been talking about re-election practically since the inauguration. But now we’re finally here. From this moment forward every event will be the last one until the election. The last State of the Union, The last Memorial Day Speech, the last Easter Egg roll. They are all opportunities that we don’t want to mess up.

For as important as policies and programs are, people are more important. Matt needs to connect with the voters. Right now his favorables are pretty high, but we’ve had some major bumps that have shown us that his approval rating is fairly volatile. And we don’t know who he’ll be facing yet. The Republican field is wide open.

“Okay. Well, bring it on. How’s this going to work?”

“Well there are seven separate party rooms with five huge ballrooms, we’ll be making limited appearances in all of them, not on any sort of schedule and moving at your detail’s discretion. We’ll spend most of our time in a VIP room, that’s where we’ll have a midnight champagne toast and a very photogenic balloon drop. Of course, we’ll want to get photos of you and the first lady dancing. The goal here is to remind everyone that you are a young, energetic couple, and that you are of the people. No stuffy gala where only the uber wealthy and ultra-connected politicians get access.”

“Well, this sounds fun. But are we worried that he’s going to be painted as insubstantial, a party President?” Helen asks honestly.

“We’ve spent the last 3 years showing them how substantial he is. And tomorrow we’ll show him back to work. But for tonight, I want to remind people that you’re just like them. Or at least like the them that they want to be.”

I raise my eyebrow at the last bit. Josh got a little tongue tied there. That’s why we let Otto and Lou write the speeches. But Helen and Matt nod, so they seem to understand.

Once we get the okay from the agents, We step out of the limo to a bevy of camera flashes. The Press is on top of it, just like we want. But I have to admit, this must be a nightmare for the Secret Service.

. . . . .  
For being a “work” night, the four of us have an incredible time. The DJ’s in each of the rooms keeps the energy high. Matt and Helen shake lots of hands and take lots of selfies, but don’t have to give any speeches, explain any stances, or argue any points.

It’s the most I’ve seen Helen genuinely smile in quite a while.

At a few minutes until midnight, Josh maneuvers them to the stage in the VIP room. With a glass of champagne in one hand, the microphone in the other, and Helen’s arm wrapped around his waist, Matt gives a toast to the new year.

“Some of the young guys in my office we’re debating about whether tonight marks the end of the decade, or just the start of the final year of the decade. I reminded them that the calendar is just a social construct. The true measure of time is what we do with the amount we’re given. I’ve always endeavored to make the very most of it. And I challenge you do to the same. May 2010 be our best year yet!”

He raises his glass to the crowd then takes a long drink amid cheering, which quickly morph into a countdown.

Precisely at midnight, the balloons fall and Matt pulls Helen into a passionate kiss, which the cameras click away. It’s picture perfect.

Josh takes a cue from Matt and pulls me tight to him as he plants one on me. Between the champagne and his ardor, I’m feeling a little light headed when it ends. 

. . . . .  
True to our word, we’re back into the limo at a quarter past the hour.

Matt and Helen are smiling at us. “So how’d we do?” She teases, her eyes sparkling. Really, I couldn’t ask for more than for her to feel good at the start of the campaign season.

“Well, I’d say you certainly gave them something to talk about! That was quite a kiss.”

“Meh. He’s alright.” Helen harasses him. Matt leans down and whispers in her ear. Something soft and low, and apparently risque, from the way she’s blushing.

Josh grins at them for a moment, then brings them back to reality. “I just want to remind you, not all the Press is going to be good. Faux news will probably make some snide remarks and insinuations. And they will try to paint you both as frivolous. We aren’t worried about them. Their loyalists are not our target demographic and any airtime they give us pointing to how youthful you are only helps us with our drive to get out the youth vote. They made the difference in the last election, and they can carry us home in this one. And they are more likely to come out and vote if they think you’re being attacked by the establishment than if they think you’re a shoo-in.”

“Sounds a bit risky. Taunting the opposition like that.” Helen opines.

“Maybe.” Josh agrees. “But when has Matt ever wanted to be the type of candidate who plays it safe?”

At that Matt gives Josh a big grin. “Josh is right. I wanted to shake things up as a President. We’ve done that with mixed results. But I don’t want to change who I am or how I campaign. I’m not going to start playing by someone else’s rules now.”

“Good.” Josh responds, and Matt leans back in his seat with a satisfied smile. 

It’s really good to see them in sync. What I saw of their campaigning last time wasn’t pretty. Josh spend a lot of the campaign pulling his hair out, frustrated by his candidates unorthodox style. They eventually found a rhythm but it was almost blown to hell by outside interference in the 11th hour. I really don’t want a repeat of that. 

The four of us are friends as well as colleagues. I hope that helps the campaign, not hurts us. But ultimately, we serve at the pleasure of the President, and Josh will do what it takes to see that he’s the President for another term.

. . . .   
It’s just after 1am when we finally get back home. Josh was adamant about not being out on the roads after the bars closed and the parties ended. I really hope all those people just got hotel rooms to sleep it off.  
While Josh gets Lulu settled into her crib, I slip out of my cocktail dress. I find myself smiling as I hang it up. It was the perfect little black dress. Lace, sequins, enough cleavage to make Josh’s eyes pop when he first saw it, but not enough that it will cause any real issues for pictures. And it only cost me $40 on clearance. It’s nice to know I’ve still got it in the bargain hunting department. 

I stand in the middle of the room in just my lingerie for a minute. The black lace set did it’s job of turning Josh on while I got dressed, but since I’m not exhausted I could spice things up even more. 

I quickly strip off the underwear while opening the little drawer of special things. I’m looking for something to put on to make our first intimate act of the new decade extra special.

But I take a little too long deciding and he walks in while I’m naked, bent over, rifling through the bottom drawer.

Josh lets out a low whistle, “Well, hello, 2010! You’re already shaping up to be a good year.”

“Hey! I was going to surprise you with a special garment.”

“Well, right now you’re wearing nothing. And that’s my favorite thing. So I’d say you did just fine.”

“I was going for something with a little more ooomph.”

Josh gives me a lecherous once over then shakes his head. “You’re all the oomph I need. Come see.”

So I close the drawer and sashay over to him, his eyes get smokier with every step I take towards him. When I arrive, takes my face in both hands and kisses me in a way that leaves no doubt about his intentions.

When he finally comes up for air, he looks deep into my eyes. “Happy New Year Donnatella.”

Happy New Year, indeed.


End file.
